Episode 125: The Life of the Great Man, the Awesome Me
The fifth episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one hundred twenty-fifth overall) was aired on July 31, 2015. It adapts the comics Back then, you used to be... from the fifth published volume and The life of the great man, the awesome me from the sixth published volume. Plot Summary Introduction On the battlefield, America shows off a large array of tanks to England, who scornfully comments that America manufactures too much of everything. England reminisces about past centuries, when a young America treasured everything new that he owned and used supplies long after they had worn out. That being said, he wonders if America's harsh childhood caused him to create everything in excess now. As America orders more tanks to be built, England grudgingly lets him make as many as he wants, while tossing him a piece of chocolate, to America's confusion. American Tendencies In the aftermath of the Battle of Alamein, England gloats about his victory over Germany and Italy in the Egyptian desert. From afar, America calls to England and runs up to him. He explains that he's brought American troops to England's aid, and that it's a hero's duty to help out the weak, which infuriates England. Looking over America's meager supplies, England asks him why he decided to jump into action with such ill-fitted supplies. America simply replies that they'll get by with what they've brought, exhibiting superb optimism. To attack Germany and Italy, America proposes engaging them from France, to which England replies that if it was that easy, they wouldn't be taking so much trouble now, which explains Americans' tendency to be very simple-minded. America then tells England that his boss wants to be better than England's boss at many things. That being said, he proposes that the two of them have a contest, which creates the stereotype that Americans tend to create unnecessary work. The first eyecatch features a picture of Prussia and Germany. The Life of the Great Man, the Awesome Me The narrator explains the history of Germany. Even though he's one country now, Germany used to be a confederation of various German states that united under the Holy Roman Empire. Still, they were separate and apart despite their unified status. So the states decided that for safety, they would combine under what is now modern-day Germany. One of the states, who had "the biggest ego of them all" was Prussia. Prussia himself explains that he used to be quite a small country, who didn't particularly stand out amongst the other states. At least, not until the House of Hohenzollern brought Prussia to power. With his new powers, he quickly fought battles with and won against other countries that had grown complacent with few rivals. Thus, it was his idea to kick out Austria from the Holy Roman Empire and unite the German states into one country. He then tells Germany that he can worship him all he wants, to which Germany replies that he likes the sentiment but would rather appreciate Prussia's help in folding the laundry. While sitting at a bar together, the narrator contrasts the two brothers' personalities: Germany being hard work, serious and uptight, while Prussia is carefree and likes to try new things. Drinking their beers, both brothers wonder why they're so different even though they're related. From afar, Japan remarks that their drinking pace is the same, at least, while Italy agrees. The second eyecatch shows a panel including Germany, Italy and Prussia while detailing the history of beer in Germany. Prussia and Germany are then hiding themselves in some bushes, as Prussia advises Germany not to rely too much on just strength in the battlefield. He reflects on his past battles with France, and that he had gotten goaded into being attacked many times. Germany says that that was because Prussia hadn't thought things through; however, Prussia ignores the words. Germany repeats it again, as Prussia continues to deny it. Character Appearances *England *America *Factory worker *American group (non-speaking cameo) *Germany *Italy *France *German states (non-speaking) *Prussia *Bartender *Frederick the Great of Prussia *Pierre *Austria (non-speaking) *Japan Voice Cast *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Factory worker: Yūsuke Suda *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *France: Masaya Onosaka *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Frederick: Kokoro Tanaka *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi Trivia * Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes